


Pay Attention

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux does his best to ignore Eridan but his roommate finds ways to grab his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

”Sol…”

Just ignore him.

"Sol."

You just gotta tune him out. Stay focused.

"Sooooooooooolllllllllllllllllll!"

Oh God, he’s draped over you now.

"Sol Sol Sol Sol Sol Sol Sol Sol Sol!"

"For fuckth thake ED, what do you want!?"

"I wwant you to get off that damned computer and pay some fucking attention to me!"

You let out a drawn out sigh in exasperation. Your roommate can be so needy sometimes, especially when you have work you should be doing. You keep tapping away at your keyboard, trying to get more of your coding homework done before he inevitably pushes your laptop away. He scoffs at you and you brace yourself for another one of his tantrums.

Instead, he gets off of you and sits in front of you on the couch. You can see that stupid streak of lavender in his hair over the top of your screen and you sink down in the couch so your screen blocks him. You resume your work and he’s actually quiet for once. Maybe he’ll actually let you get shit done.

When you feel something warm and wet slide over your clothed crotch and you gasp. Dammit, he plays dirty. You keep trying to ignore him and work on your code but his licking and mouthing at your hardening cock through your thin pajama shorts is making that very fucking difficult. When he sucks hard at the tip, you give up, nearly tossing your laptop aside. He removes his mouth to flash you a smug grin as he tugs your shorts down and your cock springs free, flicking precum onto your chest.

"Got your attention noww, eh?"

"Jutht do it ED."

He just snorts like the haughty brat he is and teases the slit at the tip of your shaft with his tongue before sucking gently. You lean your head back and groan, relishing in the feeling of his wet mouth on your tip and your hips buck when he takes you further into his mouth. He gags when you do that and grunts a little in warning before resuming his actions. It’s not long before he deep throats your cock and your hips raise off the couch when he keeps you buried deep in his throat and shakes his head a little. He sucks hard when he pulls off you with a loud pop and you want to punch yourself for the disappointed whimper you make.

You can feel his breathe puff on your spit coated member when he laughs and you growl and reach out to shove his head down on you. You gasp when you don’t feel his mouth on your cock. Instead, his lips are pressed against your balls. He growls into your flesh and you shiver so hard it shakes the moan escaping your lips. You can feel him smirk before he lashes his tongue out to lav at your balls. You’re fucking melting as he suckles and licks your testicles, his drool dribbling down your taint.

Suddenly he shoves your legs up and starts licking at your asshole. You weren’t expecting that, to be honest, and your startled moan conveys it quite well. He’s practically french kissing your twitching hole and you can’t do anything but scrabble at the couch cushions and mewl like a fucking kitten. He brings his hands up to stroke your cock, twisting his fingers just the way you like it and there’s no way you’re going to last like this. Your hips bucking and twitching and your knuckles must be white from how hard you’re clenching the couch. It’s when he pushes his tongue inside you that sends you over the edge.

You don’t scream or moan loudly when you cum, you’re silent except for your harsh panting between each wave of toe curling pleasure. You can feel a few hot ribbons hit your stomach and you don’t know why, but it makes your climax that much more satisfying. When you’re done, you slump down into the couch and your chest heaves as you card a hand through Eridan’s hair but he slaps your hand away just as you feel something wet on your fingers.

"Eww! Sol, you fucking asshole! You got spunk in my hair!"

You laugh harder than you probably should and he huffs in anger, giving you quite a sour look. You lean down and tilt his chin up to plant a chaste kiss to his lips before whispering against them.

"Aww, don’t be like that ED. I’m thorry okay? Come on, I’ll make it up to you in the shower."

"Oh… Wwell I suppose then it’s alright."

"Good. You hop in there and get the water thtarted. I’ll be in there in a thec."

Eridan smiles a little before ambling off to the bathroom. When you hear the water running, you smirk to yourself and reach for your laptop. You wonder how long it will take before he comes storming out of the bathroom, demanding you fuck him into oblivion.


End file.
